


Tight fit

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: Two pieces of a puzzle [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, First Time, Jared has a monster cock, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top Jared, except there is a bit and it's schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a size queen but nothing could have prepared him for Jared's monster cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: size kink j2 with bottom!jensen not being physically able to take jared's monster dick but trying his damnedest to make it fit, please?
> 
> It's a bit different. They just do what they want, I'm sorry.

It’s not often that Jensen picks up strangers at bars and takes them home but he just couldn’t resist. The guy is built like a Greek god and has the face of a model. But what had really sold him were the huge hands and tall frame. If there was even a slight chance that this guy is proportional then it would be totally worth it if he turns out to be an asshole later (story of Jensen’s dating life so far). He is not ashamed to admit that he’s kind of a size queen.

He is still surprised about himself though. Jensen’s usually a pretty reserved and shy guy. Not that he has problems picking up guys thanks to his looks but he’s usually not the one to just approach a guy he likes and practically offers himself up to him. And yet that’s exactly what he is doing right now.

Tall-and-hopefully-proportional seems to be just as surprised but recovers quickly. His smile is blinding and adorned by dimples. Jensen finds himself hoping despite better judgment that he doesn’t turn out to be a douchebag like most of his other dates. He seems to be friendly and easygoing and even shows some manners when the first thing he does after Jensen’s admittedly pretty lame ‘Can I buy you a drink, handsome?’ is introducing himself as Jared.

They skip the drinks when Jared proves himself as a kind of forward guy who knows what he wants and is not afraid to ask for. He just says ‘I know something else you could swallow besides a drink, _sugar_.” said with an overtly lewd wink, making Jensen laugh hard. Gorgeous, friendly and funny.

_Oh boy._

They go to Jared’s place because Jensen likes to be able to just leave afterwards without any awkwardness. No one ever tried to stop him so far.

The man lives close to the beach in a spacious apartment with two enormous dogs as his roommates. “Don’t worry, they don’t look like it but they’re both huge softies. Pet them and they will shower you in slobbery love.” Jared says with laughter in his voice, affection easily recognizable.

“Maybe later. These hands have plans that don’t involve dog slobber.” he answers with a wink. That earns him another booming laugh, a huge hand on his shoulder and a heartfelt “I like you, man.” Jensen tries to not let it get to him but he can’t help the warm feeling in his chest at that so he gives the big puppy a smile of his own. They stare dopily at each other for another moment before Jared suddenly cups Jensen’s jaw, big hand spanning half his face and thumb resting at the corner of Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen barely has a moment to register the heat pooling in his stomach before the other man leans forward and presses his lips to Jensen’s in a first chaste kiss. It doesn’t stay this way, though, but gets heated pretty fast when Jensen opens his mouth to let Jared’s tongue in to play a bit. He can’t help the desperate moan that escapes him when Jared’s other hand reaches around him to grab his ass and pulls him closer. Long, delicate but strong fingers massage his asscheek and make him grind into the thigh wedged between his legs. He should be embarrassed that he’s practically dry-humping the other man by now but is too aroused to really care.

The hand on his face disappears and before he can process what’s happening he is lifted off the ground by strong arms. He wraps his legs around Jared’s waist by instinct and is delighted to feel Jared’s arousal press against his own in this position. If what he feels through all these layers is any indication than Jared is more than proportional. The guy is hung like a fucking horse.

He can’t help the whimper that comes from his throat. For the first time since he started bottoming he is not sure if he will be able to take it. But he sure as hell will try.

Jared grins devilishly at his reaction before he attacks his neck with his teeth, surely leaving marks. Jensen feels like he should mind but really doesn’t, more concerned with rutting against the promising heat trapped in those snuck fitting jeans.

When he finds himself pressed up against a wall the next moment he wants to thank the heavens but then he realizes that if he wants to fit this monster cock he will need lots of prep and the most comfortable position. So he does the unimaginable. He stops Jared’s ministrations with a hand to his broad chest (and oh-my-god all the hard muscles there make it hard to think for a moment).

“Hey big guy, I don’t think _this_ will go anywhere without some lube and prep and I’m not sure how long this position will be comfortable.” He grabs Jared through his pants to emphasize what exactly he means with ‘this’.

Thank god Jared seems to agree with him. “Yeah, okay. You’re right. I just couldn’t help it; you’re too hot to be even real.” He gives Jensen a surprisingly sweet kiss, stark contrast to the heavy make out session they had going on not seconds before. But instead of dropping Jensen’s legs so that they can walk to Jared’s bedroom the guy just carries him up the stairs to said bedroom. It’s hands down the hottest thing that happened until now – monster cock included.

Jensen doesn’t even has time to look at the room they’re in before he is dropped on a huge and soft bed. Jared is on him in a flash, attacking his mouth while trying to open the buttons on his shirt at the same time and somehow failing both. Jensen smiles into their kiss and says “Here, let me.” before he replaces Jared’s fingers with his own. Soon enough the shirt is open and removed. Jared doesn’t waste any time before latching onto one of his nipples, biting and sucking it passionately.

Jensen feels like he could weep because it feels so good, especially when one of Jared’s paws starts to palm him through his pants. He tugs at the other man’s shirt, desperate to feel skin on skin. Jared catches on – god bless him – and pulls away just long enough to pull it over his head. He is back in an instant, peppering Jensen’s chest with bites and kisses, alternating between gentle worship and possessive claiming.

Jensen feels like he is losing his mind and they’re not even naked yet.

Somehow Jared manages to change this despite all the groping he is doing and Jensen feels the insane urge to thank him because he is not sure how much longer he can stand the anticipation. The last piece of clothing left is Jared’s boxer briefs and Jensen can already feel his mouth watering.

For reasons unknown Jared looks unsure all of a sudden. His cheeks burn redder than they did when he – for one glorious moment – had swallowed Jensen down to the root in one fluid motion, humming with delight all the while. When he had pulled off with an obscene plopping sound he had grinned like the cat that ate the canary. Now he looks like he’s embarrassed all of a sudden.

Before he can ask the other man clears his throat and bends down to remove the last physical barrier between them.

_Holy shit._

As much as Jensen had thought to be prepared for this he clearly isn’t. Jared’s fully erect cock is standing proudly, reaching at least to his navel – maybe even further. It’s not only really damn long but thick as well, girth nearly too much to fit in a hand. It’s veiny and red and Jensen is in love with it even if it terrifies him, too.

“I can understand if you don’t want me to top anymore, it’s fine. I can bottom, too, I don’t mind. Just don’t run scared, okay?” The joke falls flat when Jared’s face looks pleading more than anything and suddenly Jensen realizes why he had looked so embarrassed. It breaks his heart. Someone must have made him think his beautiful cock was something to be ashamed of. Jensen is even more determined to take him now and to enjoy every second of it.

“Are you kidding me? You are gorgeous. I won’t lie, I don’t think I ever took one so big but I can’t wait to try. How often did someone take you up on this ridiculous offer anyway?” he tries to lighten the mood and lure out these adorable dimples again. Damn him but he is already way too emotionally invested in this thing.

“Every time. I haven’t topped since I hit my last growth spurt. I tried it once and the guy started yelling at me as soon as I tried to enter him. Was pretty traumatizing.”

Great, now he looks like a kicked puppy and something tugs inside of Jensen’s chest. Fuck his life.

“Hey, come here. We’ll take it slow and I’ll tell you without yelling if it gets too much. But I really really want to try it, okay?”

And there they are, winking at him.

Jared comes over to him and rummages in his nightstand, retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom. Jensen can’t help but joke “I’m surprised they make those in your size or is this a shopping bag?”

The other man laughs lightheartedly and Jensen pats himself mentally on his shoulder.

They’re back to kissing and groping in no time and all too soon Jensen feels the first slick finger circling his entrance before gently dipping in. He takes it easily, for once totally relaxed despite knowing what’s to come. He can’t say why but he trusts Jared. It’s a strange feeling to feel for someone you only met two hours ago but he just can’t help it.

Jared breaks away from his mouth and starts kissing his way down his jaw, his throat, his clavicle – leaving more marks in his wake – all the way down to his raging hard on. His finger is joined by a second while Jared noses his pubic hair, clearly scenting him.

“You drive me crazy, Jen. Absolutely crazy.” he says breathlessly, sounding ragged and desperate. Jensen can’t remember ever being this turned on before.

And then Jared takes him in his mouth.

Wet heat is enveloping him again and Jared’s throat opens as easily as the first time he had swallowed him down. His tongue is stroking the vein on the underside of his cock when a third finger enters him, slight pain mixed with unbearable pleasure. He’s not sure he’s gonna survive this night.

When Jared pulls back from his erection a whine he will later deny leaves his mouth. The other man makes a shushing noise and drops a kiss to Jensen’s slit before scooting down further.

“Pull your legs up a bit, Jen.”

Jensen does as he’s told and is rewarded by a tongue joining the fun at his hole. He downright mewls at the sensation, afraid he might come prematurely like a horny teenager. He grips the base of his cock in a tight squeeze to starve off his impending orgasm a bit longer. He won’t come before he hasn’t had Jared inside of him.

Said man spreads his fingers wider to allow his tongue to enter Jensen, twisting his tongue and stabbing it in and out in an imitation of what is to come. Soon another finger is added to the mix, four fingers preparing him for something even bigger.

“I’m ready, Jay. I’m ready. Please, fuck me. I need you to fuck me before I come all over myself.”

Jared lets out a strangled noise at his words but removes his fingers dutifully. Jensen hears the ripping sound of the condom foil but doesn’t allow himself to look between his legs where Jared is kneeling on the ground in front of the bed. Next is the sound of the bottle of lube being opened again. Any moment now.

There it is, nudging his entrance and it feels even bigger. He tells himself to breathe, that he can do this but it burns so bad he can’t fight the hissing intake of breath. Jared stops immediately with big eyes, apologies on his lips but Jensen just pulls him down to kiss him, hoping to distract himself from the pain. Jared takes the hint and continues to push slowly, thick cockhead not even fully inside. The pain gets worse but Jensen is nothing if not determined. He digs his heels into Jared’s lower back to spur him on, hoping that the head will be the worst part. Jared doesn’t fight him because he apparently believes Jensen’s promise to tell him if it gets too much but he starts to stroke Jensen’s flagging erection in the hope it will help Jensen relax.

It does. The cockhead slips in and the rest is still a pretty tight fit but the pain slowly subsides and the first sparks of pleasure lick up his spine. Still, Jared’s cock seems to get on and on and on, slow slide of miles of flesh inside of him. When Jared finally bottoms out he never felt so accomplished before.

Jared looks down at him in wonder and his eyes are filled with awe. Jensen softly smiles up at him, feeling warm and happy and full. He could stay like this forever.

Clearly Jared has other ideas, unable to stay still any longer. Jensen feels him move in small aborted thrust.

“Can I – can I move Jensen? Please, tell me I can move.” He sounds so desperate and small, unwilling to hurt Jensen but worn thin by arousal. Jensen feels something tender lodge itself in his chest. He tucks a strand of sweaty hair behind Jared’s ear.

“Yeah. Come on, Jay. Feels so good. So full.”

This is all Jared needed to hear it seems but instead of fast, hard thrust he builds up a slow but deep rhythm. Each time his balls smack against Jensen’s ass another kiss is placed on his face and he can barely take the feeling of being so cherished. Worshipped.

His erection is back full force and Jared’s thick cock puts pressure on his sweet spot nearly constantly. He’s not sure he can hold out much longer so he starts to urge Jared on.

“More. Please, I need it harder. So good. So so good – _god_.”

Jared’s arms pick up Jensen legs and hoist them on his broad shoulders, changing the angle and getting even deeper. Jensen swears he can feel him in his throat. But the new position gives Jared more leverage and he starts to really give it to Jensen now, each thrust coming faster and harder.

“’m so close. You’re so tight around me, feels amazing.”

All it needs for Jensen to come is Jared’s hand around his dick. Not even one stroke later he is coming in messy spurts that even reach his chin. The spams of his inner muscles let him feel the thick veiny length inside of him even more, intensifying his orgasm and making him nearly black out. As it is he is a pliant mass of limbs in Jared’s arms, happy to take the other man’s erratic thrusts.

The sound Jared makes when he comes will be his masturbating material for years to come.

Jared takes a shuddering breath once he comes down from his high, then he bends forward to kiss Jensen. The kiss contains so many things Jensen can’t even begin to untangle it all but he takes it greedily and represses any thoughts of ending this night. Of leaving and sleeping alone in his cold bed.

They kiss for what feels like ages before Jared breaks it with one last peck on Jensen’s nose.

“I’m gonna pull out now. I do it slow but it will probably hurt a bit.” Jared looks like it will hurt him even more than Jensen and he is oddly touched by the gesture.

“’s okay.”

It does hurt but Jared is stroking his sides the whole time and even presses a kiss to his right hip-bone when it’s done. He gets up to get rid of the condom and retrieves a wet towel from the adjoining bathroom to clean Jensen with soft and reverend strokes. It’s so easy to pretend right now, to think of the next morning and breakfast in bed and maybe round two if he isn’t too sore.

“I should probably go now.” Like a band aid.

Jared’s face falls, kicked puppy look back. “Oh. I thought we could – well, never mind. I understand. But I want to thank you. This was the best night of my life.” Earnest hazel eyes look right into his. Jensen swallows hard.

“I bet you tell this everyone.” he tries to joke.

“No.” is the simple answer. Jensen is totally out of his depth, none of his dates and one-night stands ever felt like this.

“What did you think we could?” Jensen dares to ask, unable to help the hope in his voice.

Jared juts out his chin. “I thought we could have breakfast in bed. I make mean pancakes.”

For a moment Jensen wonders if it could really be that simple. He looks in Jared’s hopeful face and decides that yes, it really could be.

“I’d really like that.”


End file.
